1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for entertainment, therapeutic or other purposes and, more specifically, it relates to closed loop apparatus which has unique universal rotation elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of manually operable and manually supportable devices having a wide variety of motions have long been known for recreational and therapeutic purposes.